


They seem like very good friends

by WUNDERBAD



Series: dndevochki [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUNDERBAD/pseuds/WUNDERBAD
Summary: Развитие отношений Шанаэллы и Крев, заходящее вперед относительно кампании.Вдохновлено опытом с любимой ДМ ♥
Series: dndevochki [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951798





	They seem like very good friends

— Эй?

Она заглядывает в кабинет. Когтистые пальцы постукивают по дверному косяку, пасть — в улыбке. Будто ждет приглашения, хотя прекрасно знает, что в нем нет нужды.

Шани поднимает голову. Усталые глаза загораются.

— Эй.

Эльфийка склоняет голову в сторону, приветствуя Крев, и ее волосы, густо-темные в здешнем освещении, ниспадают на одно плечо. Такой простой жест, но драконица долго не может оторвать взгляда.

— До сих пор не привыкну, что не красишься больше, — Крев проходит в залу и усаживается на край стола перед подругой. 

Библиотека, служащая Шанаэлле кабинетом, не выглядит уютной — стойкий запах книжной пыли, душащий свет читальных ламп да напряжение, порожденное долгими и одинокими размышлениями эльфийки, не делают это место благоприятным для ночных визитов. А часто ли они теперь встречаются по ночам?

О той буре не было ни одного намеренного разговора. Не было озвученных воспоминаний, неловких перешептываний, стыдливых взглядов — ни намека на то, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Не случилось ничего, что выбивалось бы из их суматошной повседневности. Та ночь стала естественной ее частью.

Естественным — что удивительно — стало для Шани улыбаться, стоило ей заслышать голос своей драконорожденной подруги. Естественным стало для них наведываться друг к другу перед сном и оставаться до утра, засыпая в тишине или, напротив, посреди бурной беседы.

Естественно для Крев сидеть сейчас здесь и качать своей стальной ногой в ожидании, когда подруга наконец соберется ко сну.

Шани закатывает глаза.

— Больше нечего вспомнить? — она демонстративно переворачивает страницу свежей рукописи, но Крев видит, что ее взгляд уже не сосредоточен на неровных строках.

— Тебе бы отдохнуть, знаешь.

Драконица выуживает грубо сшитый журнал у нее из-под носа. Тут же ухмыляется, замечая осуждающий взгляд черных глаз.

— Перестань, а.

— Это ты перестань, — Крев откидывает рукопись, и она мягко плюхается на другой конец стола. Прежде чем Шани успевает ее вернуть, драконорожденная ложится на спину, укладываясь головой на журнал. — Брось, ну, ты торчишь здесь с самого утра.

Шанаэлла откидывается на спинку кресла, не сбавляет градус осуждения во взгляде. Ее подругу это только веселит.

— Ну что? Я, может, не усну без тебя.

— Пф-ф-ф… 

Эльфийка слишком устала, чтобы спорить.

— Мне тебя поцеловать на ночь или что?

А вот на колкости силы всегда найдутся. Разумеется, тут уж Крев никогда ей не проигрывает.

— Может сработать, ага, — драконица смотрит с невозмутимой улыбкой, разве что хвост слегка покачивается.

Со вздохом, смешавшим в себе утомление и наигранную досаду, Шани поднимается и наклоняется к ней. Поцелуй случается быстро и оставляет Крев в ступоре — такой знак внимания всегда казался ужасно нелепым для всей расы драконорожденных. Но это ощущение теплых губ… 

Драконий хвост тихо стукнул по столу.

Распрямившись, эльфийка смеряет ее надменным взглядом — плохая попытка спрятать смущение от этой спонтанной выходки. Крев молчит несколько секунд. Затем — поднимает руку, чтобы сделать заявление.

— …так.

Ее пробирает смешок.

— Это как-то тупо. Давай не надо больше, договорились?

Шани молчит, словно уязвленная. Но в конце концов и ее пробивает на тихий смех. 

— Есть альтернативные предложения?

— Что за неуважение к мордастым, ну в самом деле! — возмущение в ее голосе столь неподдельно, что Шанаэлла вновь смеется и опять наклоняется ниже. — Как будто языком больше нечего делать, только в чужой рот залезать… 

Она ловит на себе взгляд эльфийки. Мгновенно пробирает теплом, хвост вновь вздымается сам собой.

Она приподнимается и нежно поддевает мордой ее шею. Не спеша ведет языком горячую линию до самого уха. Слышит обрывок тихого вздоха — Шани тут же зажимает его в губах.

— Есть у меня предложение, — Крев понижает голос и берет Шани за руку. — Пойдем спать.

Когда они оказываются в покоях, Шани падает без сил и сразу закрывает глаза. В них будто песка насыпано — продолжительное чтение плохих новостей вредно не только для души, но и для зрения. Она и рада бы заснуть сию же секунду, если бы не жуткая какофония в голове: трагические события, зловещие предзнаменования, жалящее отчаяние безвестности перед будущим кричат у нее в голове, не дают никаких ответов и плодят все больше вопросов. Особенно сейчас, когда крики эти не заглушает больше тот надменный голос.

Невыносимо хочется спрятаться, раствориться в небытии хоть ненадолго, просто для передышки. Поэтому, когда чувствует тяжесть тела, прилегшего рядом с ней, она тут же перекатывается, старается зарыться под Крев — и тихо вздыхает, когда та обнимает ее.

— Я так устала.

Каждый раз эти слова — как лезвием по сердцу. Крев гладит эльфийку по спине, а сама стискивает зубы.

— Тебе же не обязательно столько времени сидеть со своими книжками одной. Здесь есть, кого попрос… 

— Я теперь и так всегда одна.

Крев четко слышит надлом в ее голосе.

Драконья рука гладит по волосам. Мягкие и теплые. Пахнут сухостью библиотечных стеллажей и еще чем-то — густым, будто терпкое ароматное масло. Ее запах.

— Удивительно, — Крев улыбается, с нежностью перебирая в пальцах волнящиеся локоны. — В доме столько народу, а тебе одиноко.

Ответа нет. С каждой секундой этого молчания тяжесть в груди драконицы растет. Осознание того, насколько неаккуратно была брошена эта фраза, обрушивается на нее лишь через пару секунд.

Она зажимает Шани немного теснее и с облегчением чувствует, как та тихо просовывает руку, чтобы обнять в ответ.

— Смотри, я сейчас здесь, с тобой, — Крев снова понижает голос, чтобы говорить прямо в ухо — в каком-то роде нелепая попытка убедиться, что ее уж точно выслушают. — Мы сейчас полежим до тех пор, пока ты не уснешь, будем отдыхать. Думай об этом.

Хотелось бы Шанаэлле думать об этом, а не о том, что будущее всего мира зависит от нее — потому что кто, если не она? Однако худший вариант сейчас — не думать вообще ни о чем; ей все еще слишком страшно оставаться наедине с собой в этой невыносимо статичной пустоте.

— Прижми меня покрепче.

Они едва успевают заметить. Шани цепляется за нее с осязаемым отчаянием. Держит так крепко, будто намерена поскорее слиться с ней, заполнить пустоту внутри себя. Перекатившись на спину, она обхватывает коленями бока Крев, забирается пальцами под одежду — трогает грубую кожу, ласково задевает жесткие чешуйки и тихо, без слов зовет ее своим сбившимся дыханием, пока руки драконицы размашисто гладят ее, а хрипловатый шепот сладко жжет ухо:

— Шан-Шан… не бойся ничего. Я с тобой. Я рядом.

Шани плотно смыкает губы и отвечает, только когда утихает волна жара.

— Ты никуда не уйдешь, скажи мне… 

— Никуда. Я никуда не уйду, никогда.

Когда она говорит так, когда с такой преданностью прижимается мордой к ее щеке и так крепко держит в объятиях, остается только верить. Это уже слишком — Шани слабо выдыхает и разделяет эту нежность, прижимаясь к ней в ответ с закрытыми глазами. Никуда, никогда. Это правда? Как узнать, где проверить? Какая разница — на это все равно нет времени. Крев — эта девочка с ногами из стали и сердцем из огня, такая простая, но невероятно верная, родная, правильная — она так щедра, ее любовь нужно хватать сейчас, пока горит. 

— Побудь со мной… Будь со мной сейчас… 

Шани стыдится своего шепота — она все еще не привыкла. Ее тело немногим более красноречиво, и она качается под драконицей мягкой волной, дает обнимать сильнее, делится жаждой ласки. Когда пальцы Крев оказываются под одеждой, она замирает — но лишь для того, чтобы разорвать тесный круг объятий и поднять руки. Крев смотрит на эльфийку с разгоряченным волнением — и прежде чем взгляд черных глаз стыдливо опустится, она успевает прочесть в нем вызов. 

Без раздумий освобождает Шанаэллу от успевшей взмокнуть от пота рубашки. Возвращается к ней, жарко выдыхает в шею, уже не скрывая своего желания, и остается здесь совсем ненадолго — лишь для того, чтобы Шани горячо поцеловала ее в нос. Спускается, с упоением втягивая носом запах теплой кожи, оставляет короткие мазки языком вместо поцелуев, и от каждого из них эльфийка содрогается и слабо верит, что все это действительно для нее.

Ослабшая, но уверенная рука хватает Крев за рог. 

— М?

Драконица поднимает глаза. Длинного языка хватает, чтобы не отрываться, пока ее голова поднята. 

— Порядок?

— А-ага… — Шани выдыхает. Не разжимая руки, тянет ее голову обратно вниз. — Порядок, я просто… Ох.

Горячий язык нежно проходится по соску, обводит его с ласковым нажимом. Крев ухмыляется, видя, как Шани замирает и прикусывает губу. Словно боится спугнуть слишком громким вздохом, слишком откровенной просьбой. Но Крев поддерживает: тесно обхватывает за талию, ведет теплой ладонью выше, вдоль бока — эльфийка выгибается следом, не может удержаться — и с жадностью накрывает вторую грудь. Медленно ощупывает, обводит большим пальцем вокруг соска. С наслаждением чувствует, как вздрагивает от прикосновений ее разомлевшая возлюбленная; слушает, как та зовет ее шепотом. Не может сказать ничего в ответ — языком играется с штангой в другом соске, мягко обхватывает ртом, заставляя Шани вздрогнуть.

— Крев… 

Руки эльфийки сдавливают драконьи уши, и Шани тесно вжимает драконицу мордой в себя. От жадных и любящих прикосновений бросает в дрожь, и нельзя упустить ни секунды этой ласки. Крев ненадолго затихает: впитывает жар чуть влажной от пота кожи, чувствует, как колотится сердце в груди возлюбленной. Быстро переведя дух, приподнимается, чтобы прижаться щекой к щеке, и не замечает, как ее саму пробивает на страстный вздох.

— Знаешь, Шан-Шан, ты слишком много трудишься… 

Жесткая драконья рука плавно скользит вниз по животу. Шани содрогается всем, что ниже пояса, роняет ноги на постель.

— А кто хорошо работает, отдыхать тоже должна хорошо, разве нет?

Ее пальцы пробираются под пояс брюк, минуют исподнее, с нежностью зарываются в жесткие кудряшки. Шани не успевает ответить — обессиленно стонет прямо в ухо. Ноги сжимаются сами собой, но усилием воли эльфийка разводит их, давая гладить себя еще. Теплая ладонь накрывает вульву, мягко сжимает ее (тихое «Ах…» от Шани), трется медленно, томительно нежно. Здесь, под одеждой, тесно, и рука драконицы прижимается плотно — никуда не уйдешь от этой ласки.

Шани склоняет голову вбок с громким вздохом. Глаза закрыты, брови сведены к переносице.

Крев скалится в ухмылке. Она до такой степени упрямо стеснительна, что нельзя не умилиться. 

— Чего отворачиваешься… Не нравлюсь тебе? — горячий шепот в ухо. Палец окунается глубже, находит влагу.

Сладкий всхлип.

— Придурочная… — шепотом отзывается эльфийка сквозь зубы. — Почему я все еще в штанах, а… 

Ответ Шанаэллы веселит драконицу. Тихо смеясь, она трогает языком длинное ухо, вынимает руку. Короткий выдох снизу, в нем — скромное разочарование. Но Крев не дает затосковать — быстро стаскивает оставшуюся одежду с возлюбленной и ложится между обнаженных теперь ног, обнимает их, не дает снова свести. От этого по телу проходит волна напряжения, и Шани сдается ей, волнообразно подаваясь навстречу, хоть и по-прежнему прячет глаза.

— Да, так-то лучше, — воркует Крев, прижимаясь щекой к горячему бедру. — Здравствуйте… 

Самым кончиком пальца проводит между губ, заставляя подругу вздрогнуть от щекотки. Повторяет — уже смелее, аккуратно разводя створки, не отрывая влюбленного и любопытного взгляда. Впервые она может ее рассмотреть, и такой момент хочется растянуть. 

— Ты красивая.

Эльфийка едва слышит, поскольку Крев не поднимает к ней лица — с любовью рассматривает, нежно касается, ищет сама и помогает найти Шани, где ей понравится больше всего. Погладить здесь, слегка надавить вот тут — тихий стон, а за ним короткий сладостный выдох. Как легко читать ее сейчас; да и кто, как не Крев, прочтет ее лучше всех?

Прежде чем Шани успевает подобрать ответ, язык драконицы длинно проходит между влажных складок. Удивленный вздох. Крев поднимает глаза, но не видит над собой недовольного взгляда, а потому продолжает: пробует лизнуть еще, ощутимее, ослабляя нажим на кончике языка. Шани издает стон — он короткий, но громче предыдущих. Продолжай. 

Крев отрывается. Облизывается с улыбкой.

— Такая мокрая, с ума сойти.

— Да замолчишь ты уже или нет… 

Эльфийка снова хватает ее за оба рога и тянет вниз. Долго просить не надо — Крев ныряет обратно, успевая только вскинуть брови в приятном удивлении, и принимается за дело серьезно. Длинный, сильный язык скользит голодно, исследует каждый потаенный сантиметр, останавливается подольше там, где совсем хорошо — тогда Шани забывает про свой наигранный стыд, и грубее хватает свою драконицу за рога, и громким стоном просит еще, еще. А та и не думает останавливаться — жадничает, вылизывает ее всю, останавливается только затем, чтобы мягко обхватить нежные складки ртом и набрать побольше слюны. 

В страстном порыве язык соскальзывает кончиком ко входу, и Шанаэллу коротко пробивает дрожь. Крев вскидывает глаза и приостанавливается, пробует надавить еще. Шани мелким вдохом набирает воздух, и драконица вскидывает глаза, ища разрешения продолжать. Она получает его — возлюбленная слегка качает тазом в ее сторону, — и проникает глубже, с осторожностью раздвигая упругие стенки. Она не спешит, и стоит языку оказаться внутри, как она медленно подается назад, чтобы затем вернуться и зайти еще дальше. 

— Ох… — сдавленный шепот, Шани сдавливает ее рога у основания. Горячий язык чутко массирует ее, не проникая слишком глубоко. — Ох-х, Крев… 

Уши драконицы вздрагивают, когда она слышит свое имя. Не отрываясь, она с коротким «М-м?» поднимает глаза, и девушки наконец встречаются взглядами. Зрелище захватывает. Шани смотрит на нее почти так же, как и в тот раз, только теперь в них читается не стеснительная, сбивчивая просьба, но намерение получить как можно больше внимания, призыв, мечущийся от стыда к оформившемуся страстному желанию. 

Никаких больше сомнений — Крев влюблена в эти глаза. 

Она поднимается, расставляет руки по бокам от эльфийки. Отблески ночника на влажной пасти.

— Тебе нравится? — Крев облизывает палец и склоняется ниже. — Можем попробовать кое-что еще… 

Смоченный палец ласково трогает у входа, и Крев чувствует, как Шани на секунду сжимается. В следующую секунду сильные руки эльфийки обхватывают ее шею и заставляют прижаться к ней грудью. 

— Мне нравится, — в хриплом шепоте ни капли смущения. — Продолжай. Да.

— А мне нравишься ты, — Крев прижимается мордой к ее щеке и надавливает сильнее. Уходит внутрь на одну фалангу, останавливается — дает привыкнуть — и продолжает, медленно, с осторожностью вводя весь палец. 

Трепетный выдох сходит с губ эльфийки. Нежная плоть коротко сокращается вокруг пальца, но драконица так деликатна — она может продолжать. Крев не заходит слишком глубоко, трогает изнутри медленно, нежно. Так нравится? Вот так? Хорошо. Ее ласки томительны, и время от времени Шани нетерпелива — подается ей навстречу, насаживаясь на руку, однако нежный шепот на ухо осаживает ее, говорит не торопиться. 

— Тише, тише, — Крев звучит так уверенно — она не сомневается в своем опыте, — но ее покровительственный голос дрожит. — Не спеши. 

— Я просто… ах… 

Шани плавится в ее руках. Не может унять себя: гладит под затылком, трогает твердые чешуйки вдоль хребта, жмется ухом, чтобы слушать горячее дыхание, сбитое от чувств. Иногда Крев отзывается, коротко трогая языком ушную раковину или взмокшую под копной волос шею, но она сосредоточена. Чуть согнуть палец, бережно надавить на стенку влагалища. Может, немного глубже? Вот так. Вот это место. Шани замирает и сквозь марево чувств и ощущений просит не останавливаться. Еще. Умоляю. Хочу еще. 

Крев ускоряется. Сладкий стон ей в щеку.

— О, вот как нам нравится, — в темпе двигая рукой, она покачивается всем телом и нежной кожей на животе чувствует жар тела возлюбленной. С ума сойти. — Дай-ка я… 

Драконица распрямляется на свободной руке, приподнимаясь над млеющей от фрикций Шанаэллой. Запястье поступательно ходит у нее между ног, и она поднимает их в воздух, разводит пошире. Отличной идеей кажется уложить ноги на драконьи плечи. Крев — сильная девочка, она выдержит.

Зубастая пасть скалится в улыбке, тяжелый хвост бьет по простыни. Крев, устроившись, решает не давать эльфийке передышки — частит рукой, наконец заставляет подругу разогнаться до громких, требовательных возгласов. Глаза Шани крепко зажмурены. Увидь она, с каким обожанием смотрит на нее Крев, она тут же пропала бы от смущения. Нет, сейчас ей хватает того, с какой приятной настойчивостью, с какой неутомимой любовью она разгоняет по ее телу бешеный пульс наслаждения — от этого перехватывает дыхание, а стоны сами срываются с губ. Эта близость огнем расходится по телу, от нее бросает в дрожь, но лучше всего — страннее всего — то, что ею полностью охвачен разум, не затемненный ни вином, ни горем. Впервые она чувствует себя совершенно обнаженной — никакое облачение не защищает ее, но и не сковывает. И от этой свободы перехватывает дыхание. Что делать с ней — она не знает, но так жаждет ее. Она разберется. Крев поможет.

— Ты такая громкая, Шан-Шан.

— Замолчи ж ты, дурная… Продолжай, сильнее!

Крев не сбавляет темпа — ее рука неутомимо ходит внизу, заставляя преисполненное влаги нутро ритмично всхлипывать, и Шанаэлла несомненно смутилась бы, да только ничего не слышит за своим отчаянным зовом вожделения. Она сдавливает опорную руку Крев, прогибается в спине, вздымая грудь, и не может, и не хочет найти покоя, пока драконица трогает ее. Невыносимая сладость. Она переполнена до краев, но ей мало. Крев, Крев, черт возьми, Крев. Будь здесь, бери, не отпускай.

Крев замедляется, когда видит, что пик истомы достигнут и дальше некуда — только продолжать эту яростную ласку. Неспешно. Нежно. Отдыхай, милая.

Шани дышит глубоко. Туман в глазах. Ослабляет хватку, роняет руки на сбившуюся простынь. 

Просто глаз не оторвать.

— Ты вся дрожишь, а мы ведь даже не закончили, — Крев смотрит на нее с нежной усмешкой, продолжает медленно двигать рукой.

— Я и не говорила, что на этом все…

Под руку Шани попадается драконий хвост. Хватается за него, держит, как свое спасение, и он приветливо вздрагивает.

Крев отнимает руку, бережно спускает с себя ноги возлюбленной. Та и не заметила, как они затекли — вытягивает, тихо охает от того, как ноют после гонки конечности. Затем устраивает их позади драконицы, упираясь стопами в металлические икры. 

— Доведи меня, — короткая фраза на выдохе звучит как вызов. Снова это пламя в глазах, утраченная, казалось бы, властность. 

Крев снова облизывает пальцы и клонится ниже, с жадностью зарываясь мордой в горячую шею.

— Так рада, что ты вернулась… 

Ласковый укус в шею, и от одной искры, пущенной Шанаэллой, вновь разгорается пожар. Вожделеющие руки обхватывают эльфийку, в пылу любви касаются ее всея, всю ее хочет забрать себе эта жадная драконья девочка. Она щиплет ее кожу укусами — слишком слабыми, чтобы причинить боль, но достаточно весомыми для того, чтобы передать всю безысходность желания. И Шани не уступает в алчности, скребет ей пальцами спину и плечи, хватает за уши, ведет по жаждущему больше любви телу — вниз. 

Крев снова оказывается между ее ног, Шани снова кладет ноги ей на плечи. Давит на спину — ты знаешь, что делать. Драконица начинает быстро: горячий язык скользко ищет в набухшей от возбуждения вульве, повторяет все, что успел запомнить. Забирается под капюшон. Самый кончик языка — рядом с клитором. Осторожно, сдерживая пыл, пока Шани не даст понять, как именно ей нравится, как она хочет. Ищи еще. Постой, лучше… Да! Здесь! Ох, черт… 

Пока длинный язык вычерчивает свои влажные послания, Крев снова погружает внутрь палец. Ее ласки тщательны. Она не торопится — не отвлекает, лишь оттеняет ощущения. И Шани вновь теряет голову — до такой степени, что забывает даже подавать голос. Она растворяется, сливается воедино с этим безбрежным океаном ее любви, и вот-вот ее захлестнет беспощадная волна. Она чувствует ее приближение, ждет, в нетерпении затаив дыхание. 

— Крев… 

Сдавленный шепот. Крев трогает сильнее — и рукой, и языком.

— Крев!!!

Крев только подстрекает этот зов. Она игнорирует усталость, отдает всю себя перед финалом.

Шани резко сдавливает ее бедрами. Волна погребает ее. Протяжный стон ввысь — словно первый вдох. 

Широко разинув пасть, Крев опаляет жадным выдохом ее промежность. Шани, еще не опомнившись от оргазма, крупно вздрагивает, отвечает капризным стоном. Ослабшие ноги опадают, и драконица может наконец приподняться, отнять руку — перед этим еще немного массирует подругу внутри. 

— Ну что, — она наваливается сверху, почти сливается с взмокшим от пота и поцелуев телом, демонстративно облизывает пальцы. — Рассказывай.

— Закрой рот, — почти что злобно выпаливает эльфийка, не успев даже перевести дыхание. — Просто закрой рот.

Выжимая остатки сил, она тесно обхватывает Крев за шею, прижимает к себе еще крепче, испещряет улыбающуюся морду влажными, смазанными поцелуями. Драконорожденная смеется и обнимает ее под спиной. Трется носом, подставляет лицо чувственным губам, коротко лижет в ответ.

— Ты бы себя видела, — воркует Крев ей в щеку. — Кончила бы за пару секунд. Такая горячая… 

Шанаэлла обхватывает рукой ее пасть.

— Закрой. Рот.

С жаром целует в рот — как назло — и толкает ее снизу, чтобы повалить на спину. Крев с удивлением вздыхает, но не может удержать влюбленного смеха. Обвивает хвостом ногу Шани, когда та укладывается сверху нее.

— Даже не думай меня заткнуть, Шаверма, — ласково кусает ее за ухо, слышит нежный стон в ответ. — Ты так прекрасна, что я в твою честь песню сочиню… ну, на крайняк попрошу певичку нашу.

Эльфийка закатывает глаза, но не может не улыбнуться. 

— Песню, значит, — Шанаэлла приподнимается и устраивает ногу так, чтобы она тесно легла у промежности драконорожденной. — Не откажешься, если предложу помощь… 

От неожиданности Крев вздрагивает.

— Ох!.. — взгляд ее из удивленного становится хитрым и заинтересованным. — Ох.

— Ох.

Шани зарывается лицом ей под морду, прижимается к шее губами. Кожа здесь гораздо нежнее, а потому очень чувствительная — Крев вздрагивает от поцелуя, уши трепещут, подрагивает кончик хвоста (Шан-Шан находит это ужасно милым). Рука эльфийки забирается под мешковатую рубаху, трогает жестко очерченный рельеф на животе возлюбленной. Шанаэлла все лучше понимает, как это работает: стоит лишь слегка прикоснуться, и начинаешь желать все больше… 

Она обеими руками задирает на Крев одежду до самой шеи, припадает ртом меж небольших грудей, обхватывая под ними ладонями. Драконорожденная отвечает какой-то смешливой колкостью, но все, что слышит ее подруга — это слабеющий вздох вожделения. Здесь защитные механизмы от смущения бессильны.

— Ах… — Крев содрогается, и мышцы живота, напрягаясь, твердеют. — Ох, Шан-Шан… Шан-Шан, ну прекрати, щекотно!

Она заливается смехом, потому что в следующую секунду эльфийка — ее опасно дразнить — нарочно ест тонкую кожу на животе мокрыми поцелуями. Крев стискивает ее уши, отрывая от себя подло улыбающееся лицо, которое постепенно обхватывает ладонями. Нежно убирает черные кудри с лица. 

— Верни его.

— Что? — Шани смотрит на нее, и во влюбленном взгляде читается легкое непонимание.

— Мое сердце. Ты украла его, — Крев играется с непослушными прядями, пропускает их меж пальцев, убирает так, чтобы не застилали глубокие темные глаза. — Верни немедленно.

Шани отвечает улыбкой, от которой вниз по животу разливается тепло.

— Ни за что. Только если сразишься со мной насмерть.

Эльфийка опускает глаза — еще один поцелуй, долгий, чувственный, пробирающий до самого нутра. Крев обессиленно откидывает голову на подушку, с пущим наслаждением зарываясь в ее волосы. Увлеченная, Шанаэлла вжимается лицом в низ ее живота, медленно тянет носом. Крев пахнет крепко, ее запах — каленое железо; искры, выбиваемые дерзким мечом; огонь, который захватывает дух, заливает легкие, пьянит. Шани спускается ниже, придерживая возлюбленную за бока, и с нежностью трогает кончиком носа темный пушок на лобке. 

— Я у тебя сейчас кое-что еще украду.

— Боже, только не мою пизду! — Крев театрально воет, а сама приподнимает таз.

— Какая догадливая… 

Это происходит быстрее, чем ожидала драконорожденная. Шани, жадная в своем познании, почти набрасывается на нее, словно одним махом пытается собрать обильно накопившуюся влагу. Крев издает полный восторженного удивления вскрик, вскидывает тяжелые ноги, уходит спиной в матрас. Вау.

— Ш-Шани! — она почти скулит, когда подруга не сдает позиций. Сильный в своем нетерпении язык широко проходится между складок, заставляя драконицу ритмично вздрагивать каждую секунду. Эльфийка ложится ниже, как следует зарываясь в жар ее вульвы, и, задержавшись на несколько секунд, отрывается с жадным вдохом. Смазка тонко тянется с ее губ, влажно блестит на подбородке.

— Да, дорогая?

Алчная, как богиня. Не так ее опустошило, как она сокрушалась.

— …тебе нравится? — только и может выдохнуть Крев.

— Не задавай глупых вопросов.

Пока рот Шани занят разговорами, она медленно гладит малые губы. Горячие и влажные, скользят под пальцами что шелк. Бывшая наследница привыкла спать в шелках.

Она трогает очень мягко, но мягкость эта — не скромность, но расчет. Плавно, чтобы не оступиться, проводит двумя пальцами так, чтобы створки вульвы приотворились, показали сокрытое. Не прилагая усилий, зажимает между пальцев клитор и еле-еле трется. Крев шумно тянет воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Так хорошо?

— Хорошо… Можешь посильнее… 

— Вот так?

Шани слегка придавливает нежную плоть, не спеша ведет по кругу. Ощутимее, но с прежней деликатностью. Она быстро учится и на своих ошибках, и на чужих успехах.

Крев испускает сладкое «У-уф…» — да, вот так.

Шанаэлла вновь склоняется над ней. Спадающие с плеча волосы ласково щекочут драконорожденной бедро, но та, кажется, и не против. Она подрагивает, пока возлюбленная эльфийка мучает ее; она слишком сосредоточена и слишком расслаблена одновременно, и ей не до острот. Видеть ее такой — забавно и одновременно ужасно волнующе.

— Наконец-то нашелся способ тебя заткнуть… 

— Что? — драконица выпаливает на выдохе и приоткрывает глаза. 

Шани не отвечает. Ее губы снова сомкнулись на вульве Крев — прижавшись плотнее, она по-прежнему дразнит клитор, но теперь делает это медленными, размеренными движениями языка. Уложив руки на бедра партнерки, вжимает ее в матрас, чтобы бедняжку не колотило так сильно. Вожделеющий стон густо разливается где-то вверху.

— Ч-ч-щерт, Шан-Шан! 

Эльфийка не может совладать с сильным хвостом — используя его как опору, Крев все же толкается бедрами навстречу, разводит ноги пошире. Можно ли устоять перед таким приглашением? Шани спускается ниже, кончик ее языка уверенно давит на вход, проникает внутрь и делает несколько коротких и мощных мазков. Крев лупит хвостом по простыни, отвечает таким же коротким и мощным стоном. 

— Ну вставь уже!

Она почти чувствует, как Шани прячет в ней удовлетворенную улыбку. О да, ей определенно стоит собой гордиться. 

Она поднимается и резким движением откидывает волосы с лица. Крев кажется, что ее обдало волной жара — до боли знакомое ощущение. Она сползает ниже, не отводя глаз. Вот она — ее самый близкий человек, сидит перед ней, абсолютно нагая, статная, наконец полная уверенности, от которой, возможно, не останется и следа с восходом солнца; но видеть ее долгожданное возрождение, пусть даже всего на пару зыбких, как пустынный песок, и таких же беспощадно жарких часов — разве не ради этого стоит жить?

— Продолжишь так смотреть — и я сгорю, — Крев закидывает руки за голову, бесстыдно облизывается.

Шани в ответ лишь ведет бровью, отвечает покровительственной улыбкой. Мягко раздвигает створки влагалища кончиком пальца. 

Крев кажется, будто она пьяна. Неудивительно — она как следует испила эту гордую эльфийку, повелительницу своего сердца.

— Давай.

Шанаэлла отвечает на вызов терпением. Держит спину прямо, смотрит не отрываясь, чуть склонив голову. 

Входит медленно, но от ее напора Крев будто бьет током. 

— Ты в порядке, любимая? — голос Шани звучит глубже, чем обычно — по крайней мере, в последнее время. Не без привычной, однако, доброй издевки. Она не торопясь качает кистью.

— А то ты не видишь, — драконица раскинулась перед ней, прикрыв глаза — ничто не должно мешать ей раствориться в этом моменте. Скажи она, что не ждала его — соврала бы наверняка. 

Если ей и нужно было подтверждение того, насколько правдивой была та самая буря, то вот самое красноречивое из них.

Рука Шани между ее ног будто задает темп самому бытию. Стоит ей решить — оно станет тягучим и терпким, словно дикий мед; или быстротечным и ослепительным, как жизнь падающей звезды. Что до самой Крев — которая нет да и направит свою возлюбленную, — она чувствует себя не иначе как соучастницей; и мир, как и тогда, лет десять назад — мир, которому, кажется, суждено схлопнуться, принадлежит только им двоим, и нет в нем места даже богам. 

Крев зовет ее на разные лады, поощряя восторженными возгласами, она скалится от немого счастливого смеха и говорит быть смелее. Шани наклоняется к ней, аккуратно вытаскивает руку — для того лишь, чтобы добавить второй палец — и дышит шумно и глубоко ей в макушку, но некогда переводить дух. Драконица обхватывает ее, ищет, куда ее отблагодарить за эту близость; пробиваясь сквозь снова спавшие волосы, щиплет пересохшим ртом за шею, ключицы, ритмично вздрагивающую от толчков грудь — даже успеет шутливо похвалить пирсинг в сосках, и за это Шани отвечает ей что-то сладкое прямо в ухо и частит рукой, заставляя стонами требовать еще.

— Шан-Шан, ч-черт… — Крев задыхается, но, что с нее взять, промолчать не может. — Черт возьми, я тебя так люблю… 

Ей так хорошо, что она почти не ощущает своего тела — только гудящее в каждой клетке удовольствие. Но она чувствует, как эльфийка прижалась лицом к ее носу и прошептала то, от чего на мгновение оборвалась связь с целой Плоскостью:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Когда Крев открывает глаза, она видит свое отражение в нескончаемой черной глади. Простираемые на всю Вселенную воды океана, знакомого ей вдоль и поперек, отвечают ей с таким чувством, что она знает — она не выберется никогда, не захочет, не сочтет нужным.

Когда у Шани немеет рука, она поднимается. Не убирая руки, она снова садится на колени и чувствует, как вокруг ее бедер смыкается холодный металл — Крев опустила согнутые в коленях ноги. Она смотрит на доведенную до блаженного изнеможения подругу и не перестает любоваться. 

— Я не могу от тебя оторваться, — игривое почтение в подхриповатом голосе. — Я хочу смотреть на тебя. Окажи мне услугу.

— Все, что хочешь, — Крев едва может говорить достаточно громко, чтобы она услышала. — Звезду с неба не обещаю — может, позже, когда приду в себя… 

Шанаэлла снова улыбается. Чуть склоняет голову.

— Потрогай себя. Я хочу знать, как ты это делаешь.

— О, брось, ты меня смущаешь… 

Рука драконицы опускается вниз до того, как она заканчивает фразу. Эльфийка следит за ней, ее взгляд тоже устремляется ниже, и как только Крев касается себя, она снова принимается за работу. Сначала берет размеренный темп, трогает глубоко, но чем скорее ласкает себя ее возлюбленная, тем скорее, сильнее в нее погружаются любящие пальцы. Они, как всегда, на одной волне, чувствуют друг друга, словно одно целое — хоть одна постоянная вещь в этом сумасшедшем мире. 

Крев стихла, на ее лице — отчаянная сосредоточенность, глаза крепко зажмурены, а пасть плотно сжата. Шани слушает ее напряженные всхлипы и готова поклясться, что это — единственная музыка, которую она готова крутить в голове до конца своих дней. Заставляет себя игнорировать боль в запястье, раскачивается все сильнее, пока на пике не слышит позади себя звонкий лязг.

— Боже, БОЖЕ, ШАНИ!!!

Крев возносит голову ввысь, заливая комнату громким стоном, и сжимает ее бока вытянутыми ногами. Ее крупно бьет, и Шани будто бы может пересчитать все искры в ее глазах. Через несколько секунд кончик хвоста обвивает у локтя ее руку, пока та медленно снижает скорость и в конце концов не останавливается.

К тому моменту, когда они лежат, обнявшись, Крев уже успевает перевести дыхание. Раздвоенный кончик хвоста щекочет Шанаэлле ногу, но она не возражает — иногда пощиплет его пальцами, но затем обязательно вернет руку драконице на грудь.

Они ничего не говорят, но молчание говорит им больше всех песен мира. Не сговариваясь, они дышат в унисон, пускай сердца колотятся в разном ритме. Пальцы Крев ласково гладят шрам на груди Шани, та в ответ трогает старые рубцы на животе и плечах. Когда они окончательно стихают от усталости, эльфийка кладет свою руку на ее, и они сплетаются пальцами.

— Скажи мне… 

— М-м-м?

Крев ласково тычется мордой ей в ухо. Шани продолжает не сразу.

— Ты будешь моей?

Она чувствует, как драконья рука прижимает ее покрепче. Теплый нос зарывается ей в волосы, и Крев в знак нежности коротко лижет ее в щеку.

— Всегда.

Рассвета они не дожидаются.


End file.
